A wireless network consisting of spatially distributed wireless gauge apparatuses to monitor and determine physical or environmental conditions around the wireless gauge apparatuses is well known in the art. One such example includes use of a wireless gauge apparatus in conjunction with a garbage container for determining a fill level or a fill rate of the waste container. Generally, such gauges are subjected to harsh environment, for example, temperature changes, physical shocks, moisture, gases and chemicals. For example, an ambient temperature of a garbage container in areas like middle-east can vary from close to 100° C. in daytime to 0° C. during night. Further, waste or trash collected in such garbage container can be organic material, which decomposes and produces gases, such as methane and carbon dioxide. Also, waste can contain solvents, such as paint and other materials, which can evaporate and cause corrosion. Moreover, a garbage container may be subjected to a physical stress in terms of acceleration/shocks up to tens of G. Additionally, in some instances the gauge may be subjected to fire emergency and in such instances it would be desirable that the gauge should work for at least few minutes when exposed to direct fire or should work for about half an hour when exposed to heat, about 50° C., being thus capable of triggering an alarm and also fulfilling specific regulations.
In order to address the above issues, a gauge typically includes a plastic housing enclosing the electronic elements thereof. For example, the gauge may be casted with a suitable plastic material to substantially enclose the electronic elements and for shielding the gauge from above mentioned harsh environment. Primarily, such gauges are required to operate wirelessly and thus need to have a well-functioning radio unit, which generally operates on cellular network standards. In such instance, an antenna of such gauge needs to work effectively since the gauge is a battery powered device and is expected to have a long battery powered life. However, the robustness requirement (i.e. the plastic housing) for such gauges prevent utilization of an external antenna construction, i.e. the antenna is required to be arranged inside the housing. The plastic housing enclosing the antenna dramatically decreases effectiveness of the antenna. For example, such an antenna leads to increased power need or consumption for a transmitter of the gauge while sending signals. Also, such an antenna reduces sensitivity for a receiver of the gauge while receiving the signals and consequently reduced operation time.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of a wireless gauge apparatus of having a robust construction and improved wireless communication.